house_fornaxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fornax Election Campaign 3200
»Forged Anew« The Fornax Election campaign began in Month of 3200 as the ruling body over Maja, the Fornax Senate, for the first time in centuries decided that no other noble house seemed trustworthy and that House Fornax could not in good conscience vote for any of them. With the initial announcement (see here) came House Fornax's platform Note: '''Bold' points were already achieved by House Fornax.'' From the dawn of our Ascension, House Fornax will: #Ensure the continuity of the Empire and the tenets by which it reigns supreme, without compromise, resisting any and all groups who seek to diminish our Divine mandate. #Increase civil infrastructure and research, in the aim of easing the burden of the current labour crisis. ##Research into civil agriculture technologies, especially relating to House Fornax robotics. ##Relocate and allocate Serfs to specific worlds, in order to ease the labour crisis. ##Offer tax incentives and compensation for freemen to work in the sectors of agriculture and manufacturing. ##Implement tax incentives for larger families on agricultural worlds, in order to stimulate population growth. #Expand the Imperial Legions and Navy. ##Return House Aquila to full operational strength, through both technological and administrative means. ##Allocate budget to military equipment and the production capacity thereof will be increased. ###Design and produce equipment for the sole use of House Aquila. This includes but is not limited to: multipedal mechs, bipedal mechs, infantry equipment,support equipment, and logistical equipment. ##Increase the budget for void based armaments and countermeasures, produced and developed by House Reticulum exclusively. ##Assist and provide healthcare to those who have fought in the name of the Empire. ##Fund research and development into new treatment options, under the purview and expertise of House Serpens. ##Protect the shipping lanes of the Empire from those who would attempt to sever our lifeflow. ##Reinforce and refit the Imperial Fleet, in accordance with modern standards. #'Foster competition within the empire, by breaking up the large conglomerates and establishing new anti-monopoly laws for freemen businesses and corporations.' ##Outlaw any non-Noble entity to owning ‘private security forces’, or a monopoly of a market for any industry including but not limited to: manufacturing, entertainment, mining and agriculture. ###Prosecute any corporation caught breaking this law with criminal charges. ###Forcibly dismantle any corporation that is not willing to face these penalties. ###Determine the extent of each corporation’s monopoly as a threat to the Empire. ##Disband any groups who form unions, merchant guilds or other entities that the Empire deems threatening to the financial security of the Empire, imposing harsh penalties on its members. #Reform the Imperial Tax Code, eliminating known methods of tax avoidance. ##Expand Eridanus’s ability to seize liquid and material assets in pursuit of payment. ##Expand funding to House Erindanus to facilate more accurate and greater records of financial misdoings. ##Introduce harsh financial and criminal penalties to all who are guilty of tax evasion. #Provide crown assistance to House Pyxis to seek out lost Noble Houses, and other Imperial Heritage artifacts. ##Increase the number of exploratory vessels, particularly to survey unexplored star systems. ##Research into failsafes in new models of spike drive, in order to ensure the safe return of ships in the event of navigational failures. #'Expand anti-gang laws to address the recent crime wave in the Outer Core.' ##Increase visible House Crux presence in the everyday lives of Imperial Citizens. ##Introduce harsher sentencing laws of any gang related crime, up to and including contact with known criminal organisations. ##Enforce strict probation conditions on all known and discovered criminals, and their associates. ##Restrict access to equipment that would facilitate criminal activity to non-Nobles. #Restore the industrial capability of Gats with assistance from Houses Eridanus and Triangulum. ##Clear all structures that are too damaged to be salvageable, or aided the production of synthetics. ##Rebuild infrastructure and cities lost in the Bombing of Gats. ##Reclaim all property or technology that belonged to the Empire, prior to Cygnus’ betrayal. ##Destroy all signs, icons, banners and insignias relating to the traitors of Cygnus that still remain after their extermination. #Lead an Empire wide effort to push us past our current limits in technology, with the assistance of House Triangulum. ##Collaborate with the expert skills of the Houses of the Empire, in their respective fields. ###Grant House Triangulum, and any houses involved, the resources necessary to pursue this research. ##Found a task force with the aim of controlling and monitoring all research that could hinder the survival of the Empire. ###Empower Houses Crux, Aquila and Triangulum to determine the boundaries of ‘maltech’, with guidance from the High Church. ###Enforce strict criminal prosecution of any production or research of Maltech not carried out under the purview of this task force. ###Seize all known research of ‘maltech’ from unsanctioned research facilities, so House Triangulum may study the viability under guidance of the task force. ###Create fail safes and protocols to ensure the safest possible route in this experimental research, with the assistance of House Crux. #Establish a new media network, owned by the crown and managed by House Lyra, to project and exemplify the culture of the Empire. #'Increase tithes given to the High Church of Messiah-As-Emperox, to strengthen the spiritual standing of the Outer Core.' ##Increase spending towards the creations of art, monuments, churches and cathedrals in the Outer Core. #Increase mass transit and cheap, affordable transportation for civilian, commercial and military traffic. Campaign Propaganda During the campaign the cunning Fornax propaganda machine used visual aids to deliver the message that only House Fornax could be trusted to properly reunite, rebuild and re-strengthen Acheron Rho. Some campaign adverts pointed out what went wrong in the sector under a different Emperox's but also especially in the vacuum inbetween the death of the Cygnus Emperox and the elections of a new one. CamPos UPC SwinSeducv1.png CamPos Triang MadSciv2.png CamPos SerpensCygnus SnakeBiteSwan v1.png CamPos Prism1 vFA.png CamPos HongLu LoyBrig v1.png CamPos HC GoldGodv2 trillgobs.png CamPos CHR1 FaProv1.png CamPos Aquila RunSolv2.png CamPos AcreDan CorpSell v1.png Later the tone shifted towards the positive goals that House Fornax could set out to achieve: <- EXAMPLE IMAGE